<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 13. Rosy cheeks by Aroomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063224">Day 13. Rosy cheeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie'>Aroomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Letho, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, December prompt, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mates, Omega Arris, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, first snow fall, rosey cheeks - Freeform, winter prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Oh, look... I'm on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane">tumblr.</a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 13. Rosy cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Morning always has a routine: Arris would wake with his alarm, get breakfast started and pour out a coffee for his mate, then he would take said coffee up to him and give him a morning kiss to his mate’s cheek and get him moving. Every time now, without fail, as soon as Arris placed the kiss to his mate’s cheek, the baby monitor would go off and he would then go tend to their newest addition to the family. </p><p>This morning, however, was different. When Arris woke and went to the windows to look outside, a large smile crossed his face as he saw it was snowing, the first snow his baby would see. As if feeling the change of the morning, the baby monitor went off earlier than usual and Arris quickly rushed to his son before he could wake Letho, the alpha still dead to the world. </p><p>Arris cooed at his son, feeding and changing him before bringing his son down to the entryway. He wanted this moment with his son before the snow stopped, quickly dressing the six-month-old child while also putting on warmer clothing himself then stepped outside, smiling as his son squealed in surprise at the change in temperature. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Letho peeled his eyes open and immediately he knew something was different. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, it was cold. Rolling over to check the bedside table, there was no coffee. Letho sat upright quickly and looked around the room, frowning as he looked around the room he shared with his mate. The sudden squealing of a baby, making the alpha jump from the bed and run to the nursery but when he found it empty Letho ran down the steps, there was more squealing and Letho followed it outside, wrenching the front door open. </p><p>Letho stopped in his tracks, watching as Arris smiled wide, spinning in particle circles, their son tucked against his side and reaching out clumsily for the snowflakes still falling from the sky. Letho took a moment to just enjoy the sight, his mate and son not yet noticing him, then quickly went back into the house to search for the camera. </p><p>Once he found it, Letho stood at the doorway, watching and taking as many pictures as he could of his mate and son. A chuckle that slipped from him finally giving away his presence there and Arris spun about quickly, looking to Letho in surprise. A large smile appeared on his face, bouncing their son on his hip. </p><p>“Look, baby, it’s papa,” Arris whispered, making their son spin about in his arms and look over at Letho, squealing with glee. Letho couldn’t contain his own grin, bringing the camera back up to capture the image. His mate and child smiling wide, snowflakes covering their clothes, and cheeks so rosy pink from the cold it made their predominantly-green hazel eyes stand out even more.</p><p>Letho could never imagine a moment better than this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, look... I'm on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane">tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>